Puberty
by RECREATIONAL
Summary: When one hormonal, teenage, Big Sister gets attached to an Alpha Series only insanity can insue. Alpha SeriesxBig Sister
1. Chapter 1

_**Puberty **_

He had no idea who he was, but he knew exactly WHAT he was. The woman with the strange accent only addressed him as the Alpha Model, his job was to protect the ones known as the Little Sisters while they stole Adam from the woman known as Sofia Lamb. If this was his only purpose in this world then that was exactly what he would do.

He would protect them with everything that he had, even if he ended up dieing in the process.

He was currently in a place called…the Atlantic Express? It didn't matter, the only thing that he cared about at the moment was the pale skinned, yellow eyed little girl that was sitting atop his shoulders.

"The man on the moon is a girl, Mr. Bubbles!" Repeated grunts emitted from his armor encased form as if he were laughing. He couldn't really understand how these girl's minds worked but he didn't want to upset any of them. They were like his own children, the last thing he wanted to do was make them cry.

"_C-an…y-you…h-hear…m-e-"_

The Alpha Model growled in annoyance, sometimes his damn radio connection with the lady with the strange accent would break up. He could take care of himself just fine but the woman with the strange accent provided him with some sort of comfort, she was really smart that much he did know and her help has made his job and surviving in Rapture a lot easier. As the Alpha Model made his way toward the booth that housed the numerous little ones and the lady with the strange accent, a screech of sheer pain and agony echoed through the dark dimly lit corridors.

He didn't know why but the screech triggered his protective instincts, his helmet visor turned from a greenish yellow to a bloody red and he quickly rushed to the location of where the scream sounded from. To an observer his movements where but a blur, many have underestimated the sheer speed that the Alpha Series' Big Daddies possessed. Splicers struggled to get out of his way, those who were to slow were trampled under his weight.

He finally reached the source of the scream, he looked down from the balcony that he stood upon and observed a very strange yet up setting sight. A lithe young woman bound in an assortment of leather and metal was battling a group of Wintry, Electrical, and Fire Houdini Splicers. She screeched in fury and stabbed the fire wielding Splicer that appeared behind her through his skull. She launched his body at the Wintry Houdini Splicer to her left with her telekinesis but he teleported away before it could impact him.

The lithe armored woman screeched in pain and agony as one thousand volts of electricity surged through her armored form. The Alpha Model knew that metal and electricity just doesn't mix at all, while the strange woman was stunned the other Houdini Splicers started to pelt her with their elemental attacks. They threw balls of fire, ice, and electricity at her. The woman dropped to one knee and let out a shrill screech. The Alpha could see the corpse of a recently killed Elite Brute Splicer a ways behind her, she must have been injured in her fight with the juiced up Brute.

The Alpha Model could tell that she wouldn't last much longer under the pressure of their elemental attacks. Without a second thought, he jumped over the balcony and landed right on top of one the Houdini Splicers.

Before the other three Splicers could recover from their shock, the Alpha grabbed the one to his left by his skull with his free hand. He balled his hand into a fist which had the effect of completely crushing the Splicer's skull. The other two Splicer's shook themselves from their shock. The little one atop the Alpha Model's shoulder laughed in amusement.

"Daddy's, giving you stars and birdies!" She chirped playfully.

"Shit, Tin Daddy! I ain't got enough juice to take down that daft bitch AND this fucking tin man! I'm out!" The Wintry Houdini Splicer yelled, just as he was about to teleport himself away from the battle field a syringe was introduced to his forehead. He died instantly.

"Joe! SHIT!" The last Electrical Houdini Splicer yelled. He was about to launch a flurry of electrical blast at his foes but he suddenly felt a great pain in his chest and his vision had become blurred. He looked down and his eyes widened in horror when he realized that the drill of a very angry Alpha Series had pierced completely through his chest. The drill protruding from his chest was suddenly yanked out of his body and he slowly turned around to face his attacker. His whole world went black when the Alpha's drill smashed into his face.

The Alpha Series kicked the corpse of the mutilated Splicer away and walked towards the injured form of the cyclopean metal woman. The woman hissed not in anger but in fear. A wild animal is at it's most dangerous when it is cornered, scared, and injured. The Alpha Model knew that he had to be careful when approaching her.

"Big Sister!" The little one on his shoulder chirped. The girl jumped off of his shoulder and ran towards the injured woman. She hugged her tightly around her left leg and the woman patted her head gently. The Alpha Model allowed the metallic woman to touch his temporary charge since they seemed to know each other but he didn't let his guard down. The Alpha Model began to calmly walk towards the metal woman who upon seeing his advancements hissed as threateningly as she could.

The Alpha Model could see that the woman's leg was bent at an awkward position…like she had broken it and it immediately fused at the angle. The Alpha Model has seen this before, some of his little ones have received such injuries and he knew for a fact that they were very painful to fix. If he tried to fix this woman's leg, odds are she would try to tear him apart for it but if he didn't there was no chance of her surviving this place. Not only did the Adam crazed Splicers roam these dark dimly lit halls but also his insane Alpha Series' brethren as well. The Alphas never gave him much trouble, being one of their own kind in all. For some reason he was a lot stronger than them as well, the lady with the strange accent said it was because that he was an Elite Alpha Series. But that wasn't the point, the point was that if one of his kin came across this broken, lithe woman they would tear her apart without a second thought.

The Alpha Model sighed heavily and steeled himself, he walked up to the still hissing metallic woman and knelt before her. He set a Decoy of himself to the woman's right, she immediately focused her attention on the Decoy. How did the metal man move so fast? That didn't matter, she hissed threateningly as possible. She couldn't show this potential predator her fear, it didn't matter if he was a Big Daddy. She could tell that he had some degree of free will and a Big Daddy with free will was a dangerous Big Daddy. As quick as a flash, the Alpha Model grabbed the woman's lithe leg and set it back into place with one swift movement of his arms.

The woman gave out a metallic whine of pain and her attention was once again set on the Alpha Model. The Alpha placed his hand over the injury and began to dress her wounds with his remaining first aid kits. The metallic woman gave out a hiss of pain but did not attack. Maybe she knew that he was trying to help her?

After he was done the woman stood to her full height. The Alpha was a little surprised by how tall she was, the metal woman was about as tall as him. The woman stared at him with her blood red gaze and cocked her helmeted head to the side. The strange woman then started to emit a soft metallic humming and her one hellish glowing red eye shifted to a clam content yellow. She was just standing there…staring at him. The Alpha Model shrugged mentally and beckoned for his little one to climb atop his shoulder once more. When she got herself situated he once again slowly lumbered his way towards his destination.

As he walked down the dark corridors of the Atlantic Express he thought that he could hear the soft clank of metal against metal under the sound of his heavy booted footsteps. The Alpha quickly turned behind him with his double barreled shotgun in his right hand and electricity dancing in his left only to find the same cage wearing woman. Why the heck was she following him? The Alpha mentally shrugged once more and continued on his way, the woman sped up so that she was now walking beside him to his left. The Alpha Model felt lithe leather encased fingers gently intertwine with his huge gloved ones. He stopped and turned towards the metal woman.

She just gave out a soft metallic hum and her helmet light briefly shined a green. Alpha took a quick whiff of the air around him and went rigid. He began to sweat profusely under his helmet and he gulped in fear. This woman…no, this GIRL was releasing a concoction of pheromones into the air, one of them being estrogen. Just from this recently revealed fact the Alpha Model could immediately tell that the girl had just hit puberty. Puberty is when a child's body grows into sexual maturation, this is the stage when the child, now an adult, begins to look for…a mate.

The extremely tall, metallic girl began to emit soft metallic hums as if she were singing. Alpha gave out a loud Big Daddy yawn and sat on the ground, he put his charge on his lap and leaned back against the wall. What kind of spell did this girl have him under?

This song…it sounded like…a mating call? The Alpha Model didn't have time for mates! He had a job to do, he couldn't concern himself with mates! He tried to get up but he just couldn't, his body was tired and sore. He has not gotten any rest since he was awakened from his hibernation and that was two months ago. Big Daddies had no need for rest, they were made to protect their little ones, not to sleep! But as the post pubescent girl continued to sing her soft metallic song he found that his eye lids were getting heavy, he would not be able to stop the inedible.

He was out cold a couple of minutes later along with his small ward. The metallic young woman was a little jealous of her younger 'counterpart' for she still had the ability to sleep. Exposure to Adam throughout her life has left her an insomniac but that didn't really matter to her at the moment. She was extremely confused as to why she was feeling the emotions she was feeling right now, maybe it was because the sane Alpha Daddy helped her? That was one of the reasons why but it wasn't the main reason.

She was going to have to figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II: Beyond The Sea Of Dreams **_

The Alpha Model emitted a loud yawn as he awakened from his nap. He turned his gaze towards his lap only to find that his little one had disappeared! He got to his feet quicker than something his size should be able to and swiveled his helmeted head left to right. The Alpha Model heard laughing and giggling, the childish sounds were coming from just down a dimly lit hall. The Alpha Model sprinted down the hallway faster than any Production Model Big Daddy could ever hope to travel. When he got the end of the hallway he was met with the sight of the metallic, cyclopean woman playing with his temporary charge.

The yellow eyed little girl would climb up a nearby tower of crates and try to jump into the metal woman's cage like basket that was attached to her back. If by some chance the little one missed, the metal woman would always catch her whether it be with her leather encased hands or her Telekinesis. The pale skinned little girl giggled as her 'Big Sister' caught her in mid-flight with the power of her mind, the girl took a whiff of the air and immediately locked on to her Daddy's scent.

"Mr. Bubbles, you're awake! You are such a sleepy head Daddy, you were in dreamland for seventy-teen hours!" The Alpha Model chuckled, the noise coming out in repeated grunts. He just could not help but laugh at the little one's various comments. The metallic woman carefully levitated her over to the Alpha Series Big Daddy and the Prototype Protector gently grabbed and cradled her in his huge arms. The little girl looked at him with her huge innocent glowing yellow eyes.

"You're never going to leave me, right Mr. Bubbles?" The Alpha Model emitted a whale like moan and nodded his helmet encased head, he would never leave her behind or any of the other little ones for that matter. What kind of Protector would he be if he did that?

The strange lithe armored woman was once again by the Alpha Daddy's side, her helmet visor shining a calm yellow. The Alpha Model had suddenly recalled why he had fallen asleep in the first place and sighed. This woman…no, this GIRL had just recently entered puberty and was now searching for a mate of sorts. She apparently had her 'eye' set on him, he didn't have time for mates or anything like that right now! He had a job to do.

"_H-hello…c-can y-you h-hear m-me?"_

The Alpha Model growled, his radio signal was still messed up. Something in the Atlantic Express must be jamming his signal, but what could it be? His small charge suddenly jumped out of his arms and started to run down a random dimly lit hallway.

"Mr. Bubbles, ADAM it's this way!" The girl chirped happily as she bounced down the dank corridors of the abandoned station with her ADAM syringe in hand. The Alpha Model sighed heavily and lumbered after her, why did they always have to run out of sight? The Alpha Model looked to his left and wasn't surprised to find the metallic teenager walking beside him calmly. What exactly was she called? His charge had called her 'Big Sister', the girl did have a giant ADAM syringe mounted to her left arm that looks just like a Little Sister's….

The Alpha Model once again felt the lithe, leather encased fingers of the 'Big Sister' intertwine with his own. The Alpha was about to yank his hand away but before he could even attempt it, the Big Sister emitted a high pitched metallic whine and hugged his whole arm close to her. She hummed a soft metallic tune and stared into his eerie glowing yellow porthole with her own. Alpha took a deep breath and exhaled, her scent was so…intoxicating.

The Big Sister rubbed her armored head against his shoulder, Alpha just stood there silently. Was this girl actually serious? Maybe if he gave her a little shove…. Another high pitched whine escaped from the metal teen's mouth and she hugged him even closer to her. Her helmet light was beginning to turn a frustrated red, she didn't understand why he just wouldn't except it and be hers…. SHE didn't even know why she wanted him so badly, her body was craving some sort of attention, some sort of physical contact. She couldn't remember the last time she has had any sort of contact like that, but that didn't really matter to her. This metal man made her feel…safe. Kind of like her Big Daddy use to make her feel. The Alpha Model slowly brought his gloved right hand to the side of the Big Sister's helmet and rubbed it gently, her helmet light quickly returned to a calm yellow.

The Alpha Series sighed in relief, he had felt the massive amounts of ADAM welling up within the girl about to release itself at a moments notice. The teenager had to have at the least three times as much ADAM as he did. He had to make sure that he did not anger her, she could end up seriously hurting him. The two had finally caught up to the yellow eyed little one, she was currently bending over the corpse of a Splicer and extracting it's ADAM.

Alpha was starting to wonder if saving this girl was the smart thing to do. The girl reached for the latches on the side of her helmet and took it off. The Alpha Model's eyes widened at the girl's appearance.

She had pale almost green skin like a corpse, her dirty dark brown hair was pulled into a small pony tail and her eyes…her eyes were glowing yellow orbs. She gave out a small screech and reached for the latches of his helmet but The Alpha Model quickly grabbed her hands. He knew what he looked like under the helmet and it wasn't pretty.

The metallic woman still insisted that he take off the helmet. The Alpha model sighed, he hated showing his disfigured appearance to the world but he could tell that the girl was not going to leave him alone until took his helmet off. With a great sigh Alpha took his helmet off, showing his face to world.

His appearance was a truly horrifying sight to behold.

His lips were nearly non existent and all of the teeth in his mouth were sharp jagged fangs. His nose was all but gone, there was only a hole where it had used to be. He had no hair at all and his eyes were sunken into his sockets and glowed an eerie yellow. His flesh was deathly pail and a huge crudely stitched together scar ran along his neck, no doubt made from when the scientists of Rapture ripped out his voice box.

The Alpha Model averted his gaze to the ground, he was ashamed of his horrid appearance. Now this young woman would run away from him in fear just like everybody else. A leather encased hand gently grabbed his chin and his gaze was forced back to the metallic woman. She started to hum that familiar metallic tune and kissed the scar that ran along the length of his neck. The stitched up wound looked so painful to her, she decided then and there that she would do whatever it took to make him feel better. His appearance did not bother her in the slightest, she just wanted a companion, someone to spend time with. In this House Of Monsters finding a life long companion is really hard.

"Mommy, Daddy, I'm finished!" Alpha blinked, Mommy and Daddy? He thought that the young woman was called a Big Sister…. Alpha shrugged mentally and put his helmet back on, his 'mate' doing the same. This woman…she excepted him for what he was. Even if he could talk, words could not describe the awe he was feeling. He would have never thought even in his wildest dreams that someone would accept him for what he was. Maybe it wasn't awe that he was feeling but happiness.

Maybe he could give this 'mate' thing a shot.

"MOMMY, DADDY IT'S A MONSTER!" His charge screamed as a one of those sneaky Plastered Spider Splicers dropped down from the ceiling. Alpha whipped out his Gatling Gun and unloaded rounds into the plaster covered woman's body. The Splicer was ripped to shreds, it's body fell to the ground in a heap of bloody limbs.

The Big Sister looked at him with awe, he had taken the Splicer down before she could even react. This Alpha Series was definitely stronger than the others. The Big Sister launched a flurry of fireballs to the Alpha's right, killing the Splicer that had planned to sneak up on her mate with the Houdini Plasmid. The bare traces of a smile played itself across the Alpha Model's nearly existent lips. He could tell that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III: Communication! **_

The Alpha Model chuckled lightly as the lithe form of the Big Sister and the petite form of his little one hopped along through the corroded, rusting streets of the once beautiful city of Rapture. The metallic woman acted as if she were a child again, playing imaginary hop scotch with his temporary charge. But the Alpha Model knew that his mate was on constant alert, the ever yellow glow emitting from her bulbous helmet was a testament to that fact. Just because she looked like she wasn't paying attention, didn't mean that it was true. The female Protector's signature metallic humming stopped abruptly and she let out a surprised shriek as she stumbled over a trashcan and fell to the ground. The Alpha Model sweat dropped from behind the cover of his visor.

Okay, maybe she wasn't paying attention.

But it wasn't like he was actually going to let anything dangerous get even remotely near his mate or his charge. The metallic woman excepted him for what HE was, something that he wasn't sure even the lady with the strange accent has done. The Alpha Model was still surprised that this beautiful, otherworldly woman wanted him as a mate, but he had to face the fact that she wasn't leaving him alone anytime soon and he did greatly enjoy her company….

Even if they couldn't actually talk.

The Alpha Model felt the familiar sensation of slender, leather encased fingers slipping into his huge, gauntlet encased left hand. The Alpha Series looked in said direction to find the circular shaped porthole of his mate staring straight into his oval shaped visor.

"_**Graaaaaa…Shrie-W-wwwwah!"**_

The Alpha Model cocked his helmeted head to the side slightly, what was she trying to tell him? The Alpha Series cursed the voice modification surgery that was performed on them both. Rapture had taken away his life, his humanity, his voice, everything! Being mute was the hardest thing he's had to deal with as this huge, ponderous, behemoth. The metallic young woman screeched in frustration when she realized their problem as well and crossed her arms against her armored chest. Her bulbous helmet tilted upwards in thought. All of a sudden, a light bulb sparked to life above her armored head and her helmet visor momentarily flashed a happy green. The Alpha Model's mate gently picked up their small charge and placed her on his shoulders.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Their little one asked innocently. His mate just made a shushing motion with her slender fingers, signaling that it was a surprise, and sped off towards a random, dimly lit hallway. The Alpha Model was worried for his mate and was tempted to follow her but he knew that she could take care of herself just fine. After a couple of minutes, his charge began to grow bored and started to sing a tune that most Little Sisters sung while they went hunting for ADAM.

In the house of upside down

Cellar's top floor, attic's ground

In the house of upside down

Laughing cries and smile's frown

In the house of upside down

Found is lost and lost is found!

The Alpha Model really wished that there really was a house of upside down, maybe his ugly mug would be considered beautiful there.

Unbeknownst to the waiting 'family', the slender, plaster covered form of a Plastered Spider Splicer slowly slinked it's way down the wall that the Alpha Model was leaning on. The plaster covered woman licked her lips in anticipation as she raised her gangly right arm, the meat hook she held in her hand gleamed menacingly in the low level light of the Atlantic Express. Just as the woman was about to bring the wicked hook down, aiming to pluck the Little Sister from the Alpha Model's shoulders, the woman caught a steel tipped boot to the face and was sent spiraling into a metal support beam.

The Alpha Model quickly turned his head to his left to find his mate standing there in combat stance, her helmet visor a deep red and looking smug. The Alpha Series noted that her thin, gangly legs were bent inwards, giving her this frail broken appearance even though he knew that she was anything but…okay maybe she was broken, but she was sure as hell NOT frail, that was for sure.

The plaster covered woman slid to the ground painfully but quickly flipped onto her feet and into a combat stance. The little one atop the Alpha Model's shoulders glared at the sneaky Spider Splicer. The little one smiled and pointed an innocent looking finger at the mutated woman.

"Unzip em, Mr. Bubbles!"

Those four words were the only thing that he needed to hear to set him into full combat mode.

The Alpha Model launched himself at the plaster covered Splicer with his drill raised. The mutated woman didn't seem to budge from her spot and the Alpha Model absently wondered if she had a death wish. At the last moment, the Spider Splicer leaped onto the ceiling and the Alpha Model crashed into the metal support beam. The Alpha Series groaned in pain as his ears rung from the clashing of metal against metal.

The plastered Splicer didn't get to far before the Alpha's mate started to lob spheres of hell fire at her. The woman jumped from the ceiling and onto the floor and cart wheeled to the left. The spliced up woman systematically dodged the Big Sister's fiery projectiles and just as she landed on her feet after performing another cartwheel, a fist collided with the right side of her face sending her crashing into a wall. The Plastered Spider Splicer let out a strange shriek before she was abruptly silenced by a rivet to the skull. The Big Sister cocked her head in surprise and looked to her mate to find him holding a Prototype Rivet Gun

She really needed to figure out how he was carrying all those weapons, it was bugging her to no end!

The sound of metal clanging against metal was heard and the familiar, maniacal laughter of male Spider Splicers echoed through the dimly lit corridors. The Alpha Model cursed, the plaster covered woman had called her pack at the last second! The Alpha Model whipped out his double barreled shotgun and aimed it's reinforced barrels at the ceiling. His little one wrapped her small, frail arms around his helmet and pushed her face into the cold, unforgiving metal.

"D-daddy I'm scared!" The Alpha Model gritted his jagged, carnivorous teeth from behind his helmet. He so desperately wanted to tell her that it was going to be okay, he wanted to speak words of comfort to her…but he couldn't.

Damn the scientists of Rapture, damn them to hell!

A grotesquely deformed man with huge serrated meat hooks grafted to his hands dropped down from the ceiling and charged the Alpha Model blindly. The Alpha Model scoffed, the male Spider Splicers might be physically stronger than their plastered female counterparts but they had no finesse, no grace, and absolutely no stealth. They laughed like a pack of hyenas stalking a lion, waiting for the right moment to steal the predator's kill right from under it's nose.

Which is what they often did to Brute Splicers, much to the huge hulk like men's discontent.

The Alpha Model fired a shotgun blast right into the screaming Splicer's face and smashed the butt of his rifle into another quickly approaching Spider Splicer. The Alpha smirked behind his visor as he heard the crunching and squelching of broken bone and cartilage under his fierce blow. The Alpha Model kicked the Splicer's corpse away and fired another blast of buck at a quickly approaching Spider Splicer. The Alpha Model then looked to his mate, to see how she was holding up.

The Big Sister had cut off the leg of an approaching Spider Splicer with her sword like ADAM syringe, sending it tumbling to the ground and screaming in pure agony. The metallic woman then blocked a Spider Splicer's serrated hooks with her ADAM Syringe, pushed the mutated man away from her and separated the creature's head from it's body. She quickly stabbed another Spider Splicer through the chest and kicked it's corpse away. The Big Sister performed a back flip, as one of the sneaky bastards had tried to tackle her from behind, and landed right on top of the skull of the still screaming Spider Splicer, crushing it's head into bits and sending it's brain matter flying everywhere.

The Alpha Model quickly whipped out his drill as he saw the fast approaching form of a Spider Splicer in his peripheral vision. The Splicer leaped into the air with its hooks raised, the little one atop the Alpha Model's shoulders screamed out in terror as the sight of the 'monster' flying right towards her was to much to bare. The Alpha Model caught the Spider Splicer in his huge, glove encompassed left hand. The Alpha Series then activated his drill and bored straight into the Splicer's chest. The sound of grinding bone and squelching flesh and internal organs permeated the air and when the Splicer ceased it's feeble struggling in his hand, the Alpha Model threw it's useless corpse to the ground. The entire area was silent, only the constant dripping of water against decaying metal sounded through out the decrepit corridors of the Atlantic Express. The battle was over….

Well…it was more of a massacre.

The walls were painted red with blood, limbs and internal organs covered the ground and-…wait a minute-The Alpha Model squinted his eyes-was that a torso? The Alpha Model sweat dropped when he figured out it really was a torso…and just a torso.

Yay.

The Alpha Model looked to his mate just in time to see her wiping the blood off of her 'blade' with a dirtied brown handkerchief she had found lying around somewhere. She threw the cloth to the ground and sauntered over to the Alpha Model, her hips swaying seductively. She wrapped her long, gangly arms around the Alpha Model's helmet encased head lovingly and nuzzled his visor against her own.

"_**LOOOOoooo-vE ShiEir-Yyyoooooou!" **_

The Alpha Model's nearly nonexistent lips twitched upwards into a mangled smile.

That he could understand.

His mate raised a finger, signaling him to wait a moment. She fished for something in one of her suit's many pockets and brought it out for his eyes to see. The Alpha Model emitted a questioning moan for in his mate's right hand was a pad with a pen in between the spiral part. The Alpha Model's eyes steadily grew wide as he began to realize what his mate was getting at.

If they couldn't talk with each other, they would just have to write to each other.

O OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO

_AN: I had no idea so many people liked this story until I actually got a good look at the stats, twenty-four favorites and twenty-two alerts. But the main reason for the long delay is…you guessed it!_

_Writer's block._

_I hope you guys are still with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ~Crypshock123~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter IV: When You're Not Here**_

The constant scribbling of pen against paper echoed through the corroded hallways of the Atlantic Express. The Big Sister sat on the ground with her back leaned up against a wall, writing furiously on the medium sized hard cover note pad that she had acquired. The metal encased woman was so happy when she had found the note pad resting in the tightened, white knuckled fist of a deceased rail worker. Judging by the way the man was slouched over in a puddle of his own dried blood on the desk she had found him, the man was writing in the note pad when a Splicer had bashed him over the head with some kind of blunt object from behind. The poor guy never saw it coming.

The metallic teenager decided to push away those thoughts, and decided to focus on the here and now. Her little 'family' was currently resting in an abandoned Atlantic Express workshop, seeking to regain the energy they had lost from battling the pack of Spider Splicers. The Big Sister suddenly stopped her furious pen strokes and tilted her bulbous head to the side slightly and smiled behind her helmet visor. She turned her attention to the huge Alpha Series Protector resting by her side. The metallic woman watched as the huge metal encased man caressed the cheek of his temporary charge as the little yellow eyed girl drifted off into dreamland…

A land that she so wished to drift off into as well.

The Big Sister emitted a low pitched screech to get the Alpha Series attention and handed him the note pad. The man bound in metal armor took the note pad in his huge gauntlet encompassed left hand and took the pen in his right. The Alpha Series shifted on the ground, seeking to get as comfortable as possible, and read the Big Sister's message. The Alpha's eyes widened behind the cover of his visor as he read on, it seems like his mate has written the lyrics to a poem…or a song. As the Alpha Model read every soul filled word of the song his heart clenched. He was overwhelmed with a sense of happiness, but also worry and fear for the shattered mind of his mate.

_Black abyss to infinite_

_The sea weed ripples in the tide, dancing _

_It would be a much better view…with you…holding me_

_If you hadn't met me, I'd be dead and gone from this world, baby_

_I was all alone, then you came along _

_So now what, what should I do? _

_I'm strung out, plain addicted to you_

_My body aches, when we're apart_

_My supply fell through _

_I'd gladly give you everything I have and more_

_I crave your happiness _

_When I make you feel joy it makes me smile_

_But I wonder if you feel my stress_

_Love has always been such a crazy affair, you know_

_It pays with blood and tears _

_Now I'm on the ground, crying out for your love _

_Do you see me? _

_Can you feel my stress?_

_Love…it pays with blood and tears _

_Oh, my baby_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can you feel my stress? - By Elena Rodriguez _

_P.S: Do you know what I am trying to say? Oh and what is your name, Big Papa? I need to know your name!_

The Alpha Model just sat there for awhile, just staring at the words. He must have read over the words a million times…including her name…

Elena Rodriguez.

The name was irresistible to the tongue, especially her last name. It just flowed fluidly from the mouth. But the Alpha Model couldn't help but think: Is this what Elena really wanted? She craved his happiness? She wanted him this badly? But wait, the song also talked of her stress…. What stress? Was it HIM that was stressing her? He would never be able to forgive himself if he ever did anything to hurt Elena, even if it was unintentionally!

The Alpha Daddy turned to a blank page and started to scribble a response, he was nowhere near as artistic as Elena but he would like to think that he was good at expressing his feelings. After he was done he handed the note pad over to Elena who gingerly took the pad and pen and started to read his message.

_Elena Rodriguez…you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me since my 'awakening.' I don't even know if I even deserve to be with a person as beautiful and artistic as you are. You say that you were alone and then I came along…_

_I like to think of it as the other way around._

_I was always working, always killing, I never had anyone to talk to or spend time with who actually understands ME. I never had anyone except me for who I am…you saved me, Elena. You saved me from my pit of loneliness, my solitude. I think…I know what you are stressed over Elena. Elena…_

_I Love You._

_I never want to be separated from your side. You crave my happiness…well, seeing you dance and play and live makes me happy. You're so graceful in the way you move, even when you're pounding the snot out of Splicers you do it with grace! Your body is so sleek, so thin…yet full of an undeniable power, I love the way you move. And your face…I wish you would take your helmet off more often, it's like staring into the face of a Goddess…no, it's even better than that. Elena, I love you with all my heart and nothing will tear me away from you. I would, and will, go to hell and back for you, you don't have to be stressed over wondering if I love you or not._

_I do, I love you so much. _

_P.S: I forgot my name long ago, but you can call me by the faded Greek symbol on my hand: Theta. _

Elena read over the message one more time, her hands trembling the entire time. Theta frowned behind his visor, was she angry with him? Maybe he interpreted the lyrics of the song wrong-

"_**THETA!"**_

Theta was thoroughly surprised when he was brought into Elena's loving embrace. She had her arms wrapped around him and she had somehow taken her helmet off within the time span of three seconds. She snuggled up to him and started to remove his helmet. When she got it off she gently placed it on the ground, as to not wake up their sleeping charge, and started to furiously kiss Theta. She kissed him all over his face, his eyes, that huge painful looking scar of his, she wanted to make him feel good…

Which also made her feel good to.

Theta leaned into her kiss's, it irked him that he was not able to kiss her back. His lips were nearly none existent, there had to be some other way he could make her feel the way he was feeling right now…. A light bulb sparked to life above Theta's head, the Alpha Daddy took Elena's face in his left hand gently and stared to nuzzle her ear slightly, making sure not to pierce her skin with his sharp jagged fangs. Elena's golden yellow eyes widened in shock and pleasure, Theta's touch gave her such a weird tingly sensation that made her moan.

She wanted more, much more.

But she wouldn't feel exactly right fornicating in front of her younger counterpart…even if she was asleep. What if she woke up? She would be scared for life! So before their actions could escalate to a whole different level, Elena let out a curt screech which Theta immediately recognized as 'stop.' He did so, albeit reluctantly. Elena sighed and leaned her head onto Theta's shoulder, her entire life would be complete if she could just get some sleep.

Hey, that rhymed! She was definitely writing that down.

OOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

_AN: The song 'written' by Elena is my own version of Silent Hill III's 'You're Not Here'. _


End file.
